The Last Endeavor
by NIchiki
Summary: They thought it was over. Thought they could finally relax and get on with their lives...how wrong they were. (This is a sequel to both of rain0205's stories "The Key" and "Eternity" I suggest reading those first in order to understand what is happening. Credit for this story goes to both NIchiki and rain0205)
1. Serenity Shattered

The Last Endeavor

Hello all you lovely people out there! Here's a new story coming atacha!

It's an awesome mix of both mine and rain0205's work! (Shes such an awesome beta) So we will both be posting this story to our pages since we are working on it together.

She's bringing the Yu Yu Hakusho and I'm bringing the Inuyasha. So here's hoping we totally blow your minds with our creativeness. (Just make sure and tell us we blew your mind otherwise we wont know lol)

As always the both of us own nothing of both Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha (dammit) But we do own this storyline and Rain0205 owns those lovely OC's of hers. (I suggest a visit to her page to read up on said OC's)

And as always we hope you enjoy.

Reviews are most welcome.

Oh yeah first chapter is by me by the way :P

* * *

"And thats how the half demon was put under the priestess' spell and for 50 years he was in a deep sleep."

Kagome paused in her steps as she shut the well house door and spotted a small group of children and their parents transfixed by her grandfathers tale. Little oohs and gasps followed as he made a grand showing of the God tree, pointing out the exact spot where the demon was sealed. She shook her head at his antics and proceeded to the house. He was obviously in his element and once he got going it was hard to make him stop.

"After 50 years the seal was mysteriously broken by a very powerful Miko. Some say her powers rivaled even the great Midoriko's, and after she broke the spell he was under she placed a subduing spell on the half demon, thus rendering him harmless to her and others."

"Oi old man. How do you know he was harmless and not just a total wuss?" A small boy piped up, clearly having fun poking at the story.

Kagome snorted and choked down a laugh, suddenly very glad Inuyasha decided to stay in the feudal era this time. No doubt he would've ripped the kid a new one for that comment or most likely would've scared the kid shit-less. She was leaning more towards the latter of the two. Ever since the jewel had been completed more and more stories had popped up about the tale of the Hanyou and the Miko. Many books were written and even a few movies were made and everyone of them had something slightly wrong about the storyline. More often then not she found herself breathless with laughter as she read the books and watched the movies. She smirked as she recalled how Inuyasha's eyes bugged out at the news. Kagome read him some of the stories and even played a few of the movies for him and every time they would portray him as either a wuss or a completely feral being. Yeah, he hadn't been too happy about that as a few tvs hadn't survived his claws.

Her grandfather then decided to jump on the money bandwagon, spouting their shrine was the one where it had resided way back when. He even roped Kagome into it by having someone write scrolls of the many adventures and tales over there and bring them back to display for all to see, much to her dismay. The old man had a bad habit of boasting and bragging too much and every time someone poked holes into his stories she felt a spiteful bit of glee at seeing him sputter. It was rather disrespectful of her, but sometimes the old coot needed to be brought down a peg or two and seeing him at a loss for words was just too damn hilarious to pass up.

"Because my dear boy." Kagome noticed he seemed to force the words out through gritted teeth, a sign he was getting flustered. "Though he was a hanyou, this one was said to have descended from royalty, so his demon blood was very powerful indeed."

"If he was so powerful, then how was he subdued in the first place? I still say he was a wimp to fall under another spell."

"Oh, but this spell was special. An enchanted necklace was placed upon him and whenever he misbehaved all the Miko had to do was say one word to bring him down."

"Oh yeah? What was the word?"

At that Kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at the old man catching his eye. He shrunk back from the look and stammered for a minute. While they had some scrolls of the tale, Kagome, her mother and Kaede all agreed that too many details would make people suspicious and bring too much attention to their shrine. If there were any demons in this era, they didn't need to advertise that perhaps the jewel was real instead of an old legend. Especially since the jewel was still around, albeit in a dormant state, but they didn't need to tempt fate, as it were.

"S..Say have you all been to the gift shop yet? We just got in some lovely Shikon jewel key chains that are 50 percent off?!" Her grandfather practically shouted at the group, drowning out any more questions from the overly inquisitive boy and ushered them into a small building.

Kagome sighed as she stepped into the house and was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of her moms home cooking. Inhaling deeply Kagome smiled as the familiar warmth seeped deep into her bones and she immediately relaxed. Though her true home was in the past now, nothing could ever compare to the place she grew up. It was a place of comfort and respite and she cherished each and every memory the place held for her. She wasted no time kicking off her shoes, tossing her bag onto the floor and sped into the small kitchen where the mouthwatering aroma was wafting from.

"Mom I'm back!" She proclaimed, throwing her hands out in grand fashion as she skid to a stop on the linoleum. Her mothers smiling face looked up from the stove and that familiar feeling of warmth tripled. Kagome would never get tired of seeing that smile, the one that always seemed to chase her worries away.

"Kagome, dear, it's so good to see you!" her mother said as she wiped her hands on her apron and embraced her oldest child. Pulling back, she tenderly brushed some fly away hairs on her head and kissed her forehead gently. Kagome may have been 18 now, but to her mother she would always be that small little girl constantly getting into mischief. Three years had gone by since the defeat of Naraku and the jewel had been completed finally. The final battle was intense, but in the end they managed to overpower the spider and finally obliterate him from existence, much to everyone's relief.

Misuki remembered that day well, when Kagome and Inuyasha limped through the front door looking ragged, clothes ripped and multiple injuries on both of them. But what stood out in her mind was the smiles on both of their faces. They were clearly exhausted, and in dire need of baths, but they were happy and so relieved that everything had turned out alright in the end. After fussing over both of them, shoving them both into a bath and stuffed them full of food, all three family members sat down and listened to the epic tale. More then once she had to stifle a gasp as a truly terrifying moment was relayed. She couldn't believe how brave her little Kagome had been facing down an evil like that and coming back the victor, but she couldn't have been more proud of her in that moment. After all, it wasn't everyday that your child saves the world from a dire future. And there was no doubt that whatever future would've resulted from Naraku surviving in some shape or form would've been dire indeed. Misuki shuddered to even think of such a thing.

Since then Kagome had graduated from high school, but insisted that her true future (no pun intended) belonged in the past with the new family she'd acquired. At first Misuki had been extremely sad thinking she would never see her little girl again, but Kagome put all their fears to rest. By pure accident they found out that Kagome had the ability to control the well and it answered to her alone. So if she willed it to stay open for all eternity then it would.

Even though Kagome trusted the well to stay open, Inuyasha wasn't as trusting, at least not at first. So for at least 6 months, whenever she came to see her family he would be right beside her stuck to her side like a barnacle. It was almost as if he didn't keep an eye on her she would vanish before his eyes. After a while though he became convinced that the well wouldn't close and eventually let her visit her family by herself most times, though he still tagged along the majority of the time. Much to her daughters frustration and her amusement. It took a long time to get to this point and everyone was relieved thinking they could get on with their lives and move on, leaving the past firmly behind them. It was almost like the world gave a collective sigh.

"Hey mom? You ok?" Kagome waved a hand in front of her mothers face, snapping her back into reality.

"Hmm? Oh yes, just reminiscing about the past is all, and thinking about how grown up my baby is." She replied with a grin at her daughters scoff. Misuki rubbed her nose on Kagome's briefly, something they used to do back when she was little. "You will always be my baby young lady. Now, what would you like to eat? I had a feeling you would be stopping by so I made your favorite!"

Kagomes eyes widened as she squealed out what sounded like were supposed to be words. "ODEN!?"

"Guess that answers my question if Kagome's home or not." An amused teenage boy sauntered into the kitchen, but stopped short when Kagome launched herself at him.

"Gah sis...come on..OW...watch the hair!" Souta whined as he tried to fend off an overly affectionate sister.

He was still in his early teens, all gangly as his body developed and a slight crack could be heard in his voice. Her baby brother was growing up, but she never wasted an opportunity to remind him who was the oldest as she gave him a hard noogie successfully messing up with spiky raven hair.

Kagome pulled back, both breathless from their little exchange and gave her brother a soft smile.

"You're getting so big. Soon you'll be taller then me and I wont be able to tackle you without a step stool," She teased.

He smiled back as he picked her up and swung her around in a circle, child-like giggles burst from her and she clung to him. He brought her back down and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. They always teased each other relentlessly, but in truth they were thick as thieves and they treasured each encounter like it would be their last.

The silence was broken as Kagome pulled back a little and tousled his hair once more for good measure, smiling at the grumbling from Souta.

"You look more and more like dad everyday. You'll be a handsome man when you get older bro." Souta stopped trying to fix his hair and blushed deeply. He was still such a shy young man, but he was growing in confidence everyday.

"T...Thanks sis," He mumbled.

"Ok you two time for dinner. Go wash up and I'll set the table." Misuki announced.

As they both scrambled out the kitchen door, Kagome paused. "Hey mom, do you want me to go get gramps?"

"There's no need sweety. Tonight is his poker night and he will be out til at least ten."

"But I just saw him outside not ten minutes ago."

Misuki chuckled. "He came in and left while you and your brother were busy tussling."

Kagome grinned cheekily and flounced away. "You know I can't resist tackling my baby bro!" Misuki smiled as she heard more grumbling from her son and giggles coming from the open bathroom door. Yes, things were definitely settling down alright and deep down she hoped it would stay like this for a long time.

Dinner had been entertaining, with Kagome telling them of Shippo's latest pranks on Inuyasha, Miroku's cursed hand still finding it's way to Sango's bottom and her weapon in return meeting his thick skull. Misuki often mused that it was a miracle the monk had any brain cells left with every blow to the head Sango seemed to give him. Kagome just wondered how he hadn't gotten a concussion yet. Every time Kagome came home they made it into a family night of sorts. So after dinner they all crowded around the tv watching movies and just enjoying each others company.

Kagome threaded her fingers through Soutas hair, pulling him closer to her as she sighed deeply, content for the moment. He was in his usual spot on the floor between her legs against the couch. The floor littered with pillows and blankets, Misuki curled into Kagome's side dozing lightly. Souta was just about to join his mother in sleep when the fingers tightened in his hair, earning a yelp from him as he jerked out of her grasp and turned to yell at her to be more gentle. He stopped however when she seemed frozen to the spot, breathing erratically, her eyes wide. Having been jerked awake Misuki and Souta sat dumbfounded, not understanding what was happening.

Kagome gasped, arching clear off the couch and both her mother and brother gasped with her as her eyes started to glow a brilliant purple. A rhythmic thumping assaulted their ears and they noticed the purple glow in her eyes seemed to thrum in time with the thumping. With a start they both realized that it was her heartbeat they were hearing and it was speeding up, dramatically. Misuki grabbed at her daughter frantically trying to get her to lay down, while Souta helped.

"What's going on? Why is she glowing? What's happening to my baby?!" Misuki wailed.

They were just about to call for an ambulance when the thumping stilled and an eerie calm descended around them. But somehow they knew that wasn't the end of it, so they braced for whatever was coming next and thank god they did. A shock wave burst from Kagome's body sending them sprawling back from her as she seemed to rise in midair for a split second. Time seemed to stand still as Souta and Misuki watched Kagome descend back onto the couch gently. They sat there, stunned and panting, trying to process what had just happened. Both crawled gingerly over to the young woman and crouched over her figure. She looked for all the world like she was resting peacefully, her breathing was even and deep. But before they had time to process anything, they were jerked back as Kagome gasped loudly drawing in a deep breath and sat up quickly, successfully scaring the wits out of her family. Yet again.

Souta licked his dry lips as he found the courage to speak. "K..Kagome? What was..."

"The Jewel?!"

Misuki, who now stood next to her daughter had reached out to comfort her. "What was that dear?"

Kagomes wide eyes, now thankfully back to their normal blue color, turned to them. "THE JEWEL?!"

"What about it?"

"Somethings wrong with it. I can feel it again, but this time it feels like its not whole." Her eyes widened further, "Just like when it shattered that time," she whispered out. Before anyone could ask anything further, she scrambled up and raced for the door, only pausing to slip on her shoes before tearing out into the night.

"Young lady where are you going? You should be checked out.!? There could be something really wrong?!"

"I have to see for myself. I have to check on the jewel Momma?!" Souta and her mother watched as she wrenched open the well house doors and wasted no time jumping into the deep well. The magic swirled into a blue cyclone and rose up to meet her body as it hurled her towards the past. Something was very wrong and she needed to find out what it was. She just hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she launched herself out of the depths of the well faster then she had ever done before and sprinted back to the village intent on finding Inuyasha. But before she could even get half way there she was ambushed by a harried group all shouting her name. Sango, Miroku, Inuaysha and Shippo all bounded up to her and not giving them a chance to speak she blurted out, "Somethings wrong with the jewel, isn't it?"

They all nodded, Sango, having caught her breath, started talking over the others. Shippo launched himself into her arms and clung to her neck desperately and she was taken aback she she felt him shaking slightly before she wrapped her arms around him and looked to Sango.

"I was in the Slayers village doing maintenance on my weapon when I heard a humming sound coming from the caves direction. I was just about to go investigate when a shock wave blew me back and an explosion of light surrounded the sky. An orb of purple rose into the sky and I knew then that it was the jewel."

Kagome gasped, "It shattered again didn't it?"

Sango nodded in affirmation.

"But I don't understand," Kagome murmured. The jewel was dormant, not to mention behind Midoriko's protective barrier, how could this have happened?"

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, his arms folded into the sleeves of his haori. "We don't know wench, but we do know that whoever shattered the jewel this time is more powerful then Naraku could've ever dreamed to be if they managed to get behind such a powerful barrier."

Miroku who had been quiet until now, inserted calmly. "Seems as though our journey is far from over my friends, for we face an evil even more sinister then the one before," his voice was miles away as he gazed into the sky. Kagome felt a shiver run through her body at the eerie wind that followed his words, knowing that he was right.

* * *

AN: Oooh can ya feel the suspense? Dun dun duuuuuun! Look forward to the second chapter by rain0205 herself!


	2. Destiny's Shard

Hey guys! rain0205 here, this is my installment of this awesome crossover that is just simply going to be awesome.. AWESOME! hope you enjoy, more to come and feel free to leave some feedback :D

PS! IF YOU'RE NOT FAMILIAR WITH MY STORIES "ETERNITY" AND "THE KEY" NONE OF THIS WILL MAKE SENSE! YOU CAN READ A BIO OF THE OC'S ON MY PROFILE PAGE! OR READ THE STORIES! THANKS!

...

On a bright night, not a cloud dwells in the sky. The moon is full and shining, the cool air still and calm. Most were asleep at this hour, but some were still wide awake. A light sigh is let go, as his green orbs capture the moon. He hears a howl in the distance and smiles slightly. She's isn't too much farther, on her way home now. He sticks his hands behind his head, in way of a make shift pillow while he waits on the floor of her garden.

It felt good, to finally be free of enemies. To finally just live as he intended to, with his mate. Hiroki was dead, which meant that the stupid prophecy would stop dictating all of their lives. It felt like an eternity would go by long before they could finally be at this moment. Two months of freedom, still felt too good to be true. But if he read the prophecy right, he knew that they weren't done just yet.

Kurama looked towards his mate, her shadow visible on his body. He felt light headed at the sight of her, radiant as always in the moonlight. She smiled as she joined him on the ground, not a care in the world. San was always indifferent to life as a human, her wolfish traits shining beyond that of any star in the current sky. It was something he wouldn't trade for the world. She was worth everything he endured, and now they could finally live as they wanted.

"How was your hunt?" he asked in a low voice.

"Uneventful. But at least things are quiet," she replied.

"Agreed."

Genkai's temple was always quiet these days. No one wanted to come to the place where the Reikai Tantei lived, ready to fend off any intruder. If there was anything or anyone, besides Takashi, that had the power to defeat them, Kurama wondered the possibilities. Could such a being exist? He'd rather not think about that right now, there was no need.

"When do you think Keiko will be back?"

"It's hard to say. Growing into that kind of unnatural demon power isn't easy to cope with. I'm thinking she'll be gone for quite a few days."

"It's already been a couple of months, koi."

"Has it? I've hardly noticed."

Kurama smiled, "You've been out every night since. I'll have to return to regular human hours soon."

"You'd think you'd get bored of human life by now."

"At times. Perhaps you can join me one day."

"Don't be silly," she sniffed.

They spoke well into the early morning, sleep never wishing to claim them. As far as Kurama was concerned, time meant nothing when he was with San anyway. San of course, had no concept of time being a wolf. It was good to be back to normal. San closed her eyes for a moment, the sound of the human heart beat causing her to drift away.

In the distance of the darkness, a faint purple hue caught her attention. Her mate's voice is distant, and slowly fading as the object gets closer to her. She sees it then, a small jewel glowing purple in the complete darkness. But there is a shadow upon it, purest of darkness that grasps this strange glowing gem. The purple hue struggles to find the light, but fails. It brakes into many pieces, causing San to shoot her eyes open. Her mate was still speaking as if nothing had happened, San frowning at what she just saw. Perhaps it was nothing, but somehow she knew it that wasn't true.

…

Genkai sipped at her tea quietly, while San, Kurama and Yukina sat around the table eating breakfast. It was only the four of them left in the temple, and had been like that for days. Usually it was full of people or demons, or even Reikai agents. But with the world at a steady peace, there was no reason for anyone besides the temple residents – and Kurama – to be there. Sometimes Kuwabara would come visit, but he was busy with his aunt, learning the tricks of the trade.

If there was anything San hated, it was seers. Her own tiny seer powers were a constant frustration to her. But Kuwabara with full seer powers was going to make her want to kill him. He was hardly an adept, but usually he was too thick headed to learn all that well anyway. Yukina was suspiciously quiet without him, which made San smirk.

Oddly on cue, Kuwabara opened the doors to temple, elephant stomping his way over.

"Hey guys," he spoke with a toothy grin, looking only at Yukina.

Genkai glared at the oaf while Kurama openly smiled. San's tawny eyes narrowed slightly, wondering what he was doing here to early. Kyrokai knew the wolf, knew that she would suspect something. Perhaps it was time to be on guard, no more of this peaceful fantasy that she was foolish enough to endure. She knew that she should be waiting for the third task, should be combing over the prophecy to try and time it, and be prepared.

But the timing didn't feel right. Takashi wasn't lurking around, and San didn't believe in coincidences. Being on guard was all she could do until she knew why Kuwabara was here.

"Kuwabara, back so soon?" Genkai's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, Kyrokai says I'm ready."

"Ready for what? A beating?" a new voice asked after laughing.

"Shut up Urameshi!"

"Yusuke to?" questioned San. She turned to see her brother standing in the entrance way, and smiled. It had been a while since he had come around. The last time she saw him, he feared for Keiko's life, "Where's Keiko?"

"I left her with Jin, he said he'd send her here later on."

"Jin must be getting a run for his money," said Kurama.

"If Keiko's at her full bitch level," droned San.

"She's getting better..." trailed Yusuke.

San smiled sadly, "With a little control I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Have you seen Hiei in Makai?" asked Kurama.

"No. Little punk's been hiding lately," replied Yusuke.

"You know it's unhealthy to talk like that," San smirked.

"Dimwit. Your services are needed in my kitchen. Yukina will be otherwise occupied," Genkai spoke, standing up and walking away with the ice maiden.

Yusuke opened his mouth to retort, but Genkai turned around and glared. San tried hard to not even smile at that. Yusuke grumbled, San picking up words like "old bat" and "sour bitch".

"What's that all about anyway?" asked Yuskue, plopping down in Yukina's vacated spot and pointing towards where the two women had left.

"Yukina has been learning to control her power in combat for the sake of self defense. Genkai feels like she is coming closer and closer to the end with each passing day. She wants Yukina to help defend the temple in case she dies before the end of the prophecy," replied San.

"She's got a long way to go before death," Kurama stated simply.

"I thought we were done with the prophecy!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"What is Kyrokai teaching you? You should know this already!" said Yusuke.

"You're sure the prophecy isn't over?" Kurama looked at his mate.

"Positive," said San. Kurama expected her to go on, but she offered no explanation. The change in his eyes was so slight, no one would have seen the flickering moment. No one, except his mate.

"Hn. Why can't any of you end things once and for all?" asked Hiei, though it wasn't a question.

"Most of our enemies are dead, Hiei, its the new ones that decide to stop hiding we have a problem with."

"You've returned," said Kurama.

"Where have you been?" asked Yusuke.

"Hn."

"Uhh guys..." trailed Kuwabara.

"You don't have to be an ass," said Yusuke.

"I don't see that my whereabouts are any of your business," Hiei's eyes narrowed hatefully.

"You just disappear for months without saying a word and pop in like its nothing!"

"Guys?" Kuwabara tried again.

"I do as I please!" Hiei's voice raised an octave.

"That was fine when you weren't part of a team!" yelled Yusuke.

"Now you sound like that stupid oaf!"

"HEY!" screamed the oaf, gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it Kuwabara?" asked Kurama, but just as soon as the words left his mouth a blast hit the temple, causing the walls to shatter.

The five of them were completely on guard, shielding themselves from the smoke and going straight to the source. Genkai and Yukina were seen in the background, but San's eyes were ablaze that an attacker dare come to the temple, damaging it. The smoke cleared, Yusuke going into shock. Standing before them was the demon they recognized all too well.

"Keiko!" screamed Yusuke.

Well this was an awkward situation. Keiko stood tall in front of them, fully in demon form. Long chestnut hair, evil red eyes, the power of wind at her complete disposal. She had just undergone training with the wind master after all. She grinned at them, rising into the air slightly and sending a gust of powerful wind, blowing them off their feet.

San, Hiei and Kurama were up in an instant, Genkai and Yukina still unnoticed. San was going to keep it that way, getting ready for an attack. Kurama pulled out his rose whip, while San summoned her mouri koba. Hiei's sword stayed sheathed, knowing that it would only succeed in hurting the girl. Yusuke was still in awe, unable to raise a hand in any way, while Kuwabara was shaking in anxiety.

Keiko was about to make her move, but the three demons before her were much more powerful, more experienced, and much faster.

"Why is she doing this?" asked Yusuke.

"There is a great power emanating from her. One foreign to this land," said Genkai, narrowing her eyes.

Keiko attacked, using her right arm to summon a devastating tornado. It was headed for Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke stood his ground while Kuwabara looked at his friend nervously. Yusuke set his jaw and moved out of the way, taking the seer with him. Keiko, again with her right arm was able to intersect them, laying a powerful blow to the former detective. It was then San saw what Genkai was talking about. A familiar purple hue.

"Kurama, grab her right arm," but San didn't even need to instruct, her mate already saw it himself.

Hiei had beaten the fox to the punch, literally knocking the girl out. Kurama used his rose whip to keep her on the ground, despite her being unconscious. San then walked up to the half demon, moving the whip so she could see Keiko's arm. The purple hue she had seen the previous morning, she knew it couldn't have been nothing. Kurama dug out the object, revealing in his hand a tiny purple shard. He encased it in a reiki barrier, containing the power that wanted to embed itself into him.

"What is that?" asked Yusuke, his voice hard.

"It looks like a piece of glass," said Kuwabara.

"Whatever it is, contains massive power. It caused Keiko to attack us," said Genkai, " An evil power."

"Hn. More of your prophecy?" asked Hiei, though it didn't sound much like a question.

"No," said San.

"What is it, San?" asked Kurama. He wasn't going to let her keep anything from him this time.

San couldn't believe her eyes. It was legendary, she never thought it actually existed. But how did it get here? This was definitely not a good sign. She frowned, wondering what this could all mean. Why did Keiko react the way she did? More questions that she'd never get answered. So much for peace.

"That there, it's a piece of the shikon jewel."

...

so for anyone thats confused about this, go to my profile page and read through "Eternity" and what i have so far of "the key" and most of this will fall into place. THANK SO MUCH!


	3. Something wicked this way comes

Chapter 3

Something wicked this way comes

AN: Hey guys! Another chapter from me, NIchiki! Hope you like it!

* * *

After much discussion and shouting, mainly on Inuyasha and Kagome's part, Kaede managed to convince them that in order to fully know what they were dealing with, they would need more information.

"The fact of the matter is we don't have all the details we need," Miroku's calm voice of reason piped up, "Therefore, we need to investigate before we can effectively think of a plan of attack or defense, should we need it."

"Oh, we'll definitely need some sort of defense in place if they managed to get behind such a powerful barrier," Sango remarked as she sat in the corner and polished her weapon. All eyes turned towards the slayer waiting for her to elaborate.

She sighed as she rested against the bone boomerang, "That barrier was in place for centuries and nothing could pass through if even the slightest bit of darkness lurked within their hearts, or if they had evil intentions. They would've been instantly purified or thrown from the cave as Inuyasha can attest to," Her gaze swung over her companions meaningfully.

"I take it ye have witnessed such things first hand?" Kaede inquired softly, her eye pinned the slayer with a shrewd gaze.

"Yes. There were more then a few times where demons attempted to breach the barrier, but all were purified into dust, " Her brow scrunched as she went on, "What I don't get is how whatever it was that woke up and shattered the jewel, managed to gain entry in the first place. The spirit of Midoriko still resides within that cave and it's considered holy ground, so anything tainted would've been in extreme pain setting even one foot there."

"And the fact that no one else knew of the location of the jewel in its dormant state is also very suspicious," Miroku interjected, his eyes staring out into the distance before settling on each one inside the Hut, "No one outside of us, save for Sesshomaru, knew of the resting place. So unless they learned of the cave from spying or someone managed to pry the information out of one of us, I don't see how they would've known of the cave."

"Add that to the fact that it was certainly no coincidence they happened upon that cave," Sango added, "Aside from Kagome, there isn't any known powerful mikos out there that could've sensed the jewel behind the barrier. And as far as we know since the jewel was born inside her, she's the only one who can sense its presence, even while in its dormant state. Not to mention the origins of the jewel aren't well known, so no one should even be aware of that cave. Our village made sure the cave stayed a closely guarded secret from anyone that wasn't a member of the slayers village."

"Keh, we keep going round in circles, " Inuyasha grunted, "What no one is saying yet is just how it was discovered or who spilled the beans," His golden gaze swept over all of them, studying their expressions. "It sure as hell wasn't me. And unless I am completely off my gourd, no one in this group would even think of betraying such important information. Not after all the shit we've been through to put the damn thing back together." He groused, setting back against the wall.

Silence ensued as each went over in their minds just what all this could possibly mean.

"Kagome?" Shippo whispered drawing her attention to the kit sitting comfortably in her lap.

"Yeah, Shippo?"

"What about Myoga?"

"What about him runt?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Well," his little nose scrunched in thought, "He was around when the jewel was completed and put behind the barrier."

"Yeah, so?"

Shippo sighed, "Think about it Inu-baka," Inuyasha snarled, ready to bop the little shit, but quickly quieted down to growls at Kagome's pointed glare.

"Go on, Shippo." Kagome insisted.

His little claws traces patterns on her legs and tilted his head as he tried to put his thoughts into words, "Well, remember when we first learned about the jewels origins?"

Everyone nodded.

"Don't you remember when he dragged Kagome's half of the jewel into the cave along with Kilala that one night?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched in response, "Yeah. The dumbass thought it would be smart to bring the jewel where the demons were petrified," he buried his arms deep within the sleeves of his haori and scowled.

"Indeed," Miroku replied, "The jewel, though only a fraction of what it was, still managed to revive the demons spirit and I shudder to think of what might have happened had Inuyasha and myself not intervened."

"Yeah," Shippo chirped, happy they were finally catching on, "Anyways, I thought that maybe his curiosity of the jewel coulda caught up to him again and maybe he found a way to drop the barrier."

All eyes turned to the ceiling in thought.

"Well, it's certainly a possibility," Miroku murmured.

"We can't discount anything at this point. But, the fact still remains that we need to go investigate what is left of the cave," Kagome pointed out.

"We'll leave in the mornin'," Inuyasha grunted out, "So everyone get some rest cause we are heading out at first light!" He stood and made his way out of the hut intent on patrolling the area. There would be no rest for him this night that's for sure. His hackles were still raised at the electric energy that seemed to hang in the air and it almost seemed hard to even breath, let alone relax.

The occupants of the small hut settled down and tried to sleep, but that niggling feeling of worry still lingered within each of their minds. What did all this mean? Why was this happening now, after three years? And just how the hell were they supposed to battle an unknown enemy. Seemed things were changing, and not for the better.

* * *

True to his word, at first light the group moved, albeit sluggishly at furst due to no rest, towards the old slayers village. It was a bittersweet situation to Sango, going back to her childhood home, but also knowing there was nothing there for her anymore. Nothing but the graves of everyone she had known and loved were the only things occupying the village. She doubted anything but the ghosts of the former occupants would ever live in that village again. There was just too much pain for her to even think of restarting it. So, she had just decided to stay in Kaede's instead and let the memories and ghosts keep the village for themselves.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Kagome shouted up to her and Miroku as they flew on Kilala's back. The firecat moved down lower so they could converse as Kagome clung to Inuyasha's back.

"Did you go see if the cave was still intact before you left Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded, "Yes, I did, but only for a second. I thought it was more important to inform everyone what had happened. The entrance was blocked and it was clear to me that it was intentional, perhaps to slow down whoever would go inside to investigate."

"One things clear. Whoever is behind this knows what they are doing," Miroku stated, looking out into the distance.

"Keh, doesnt matter who it is," Inuyasha grunted as he sped up, "We'll beat them just as bad as we did Naraku."

Silence followed as everyone wondered what they would find or perhaps just who they would find as they got nearer to their destination.

Even with a slow start they'd managed to make it to the slayers village just as the sun started to set. While everyone took a minute to stretch their legs, Inuyasha scouted the area making sure there weren't any more surprises to deal with. After they rested for a few minutes they made their way to the cave, each thinking of countless bad scenarios they might meet. Finally, the cave came into view and the group tentatively approached, not trusting something wouldn't pop out of the wreckage, it certainly had happened before.

Inuyasha lifted his nose to the air and took deep breaths, his ears rotating like mini radars as they swiveled atop his head, searching for present threats.

"Whoever was here sure ain't here now."

"Inuyasha, do you recognize any of the scents in the area?" Miroku asked, his hand on his chin as he surveyed the damage to the caves opening.

Golden eyes narrowed slightly as he inhaled again, this time sifting through the scents carefully, "No. There's barely anything to pick up out here," His eyes swung to the rubble blocking their way.

"So, in order for you to get a really good sniff we would need to venture inside," Miroku muttered.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded as he rolled up his sleeves and stepped up to the mess. The other three followed his lead and while they left the heaviest to Inuyasha, they still did their best to get some of the smaller stones out of the way.

It took nearly half the night as the group dug out massive boulders and managed to uncover at least a workable entrance to the cave and by then everyone was exhausted. But as tired as they were, they weren't about to just give up and not venture into the cave, there were more things on the line then getting some much needed rest. Besides, they knew sleep wouldn't come to them even if they tried. They needed answers first and yet somehow they knew they would find only more questions, and hardly any answers.

The group made their way inside carefully thanks to the flashlights provided by Kagome. Who knew what kind of evil lurked within the dark, but they did know that whatever it was, they would have to be able to see it in order to fight it. Inuyasha led the way with Kagome close behind, followed by Miroku and Sango bringing up the rear. Shippo, who had been curled around Kagome's shoulders started shaking the moment they entered and the fur along his tail stood straight out. Kagome absently stroked along his fluffy tail offering him silent comfort as her thoughts remained centered upon what they would find. She suddenly stalled halfway into the tunnel causing Miroku and Sango to pause.

"Kagome? Are you sensing something?" Miroku inquired as Sango came up beside him to watch her friend. Inuyasha paused as well and turned to regard the miko with a raised brow.

"This is the spot where the barrier was," Kagome whispered, but her voice still echoed within the tight space.

"How do you know this was where it was, Kagome?" Sango asked, her eyes searching the walls as if looking for evidence.

Kagome's brows scrunched as she searched for how to put her thoughts to words, "I don't really know. It's just like a feeling deep down in my gut that this was the exact spot, "She tried to explain.

"So, it's true then," Miroku murmured, his hand reaching out to stroke the smooth walls.

"Someone did manage to not only get through the barrier, but also completely destroy it as well."

"This doesn't bode well," Sango replied, her hands clenched on her weapon as she tuned her senses to possible incoming threats, Kilala perched on her shoulder at the ready.

"Lets keep moving," Inuyasha grunted as he started forward again, his ears moving rapidly drawing the groups attention.

"Inu?" Kagome whispered, but she knew he heard her when an ear cocked in her direction.

"What wench?" His gruff answer pierced the darkness and put her more on edge. There was obviously something he wasn't saying.

"What are you sensing, Inu?" Kagome asked softly, her hand reaching out to grab onto the back of his haori for reassurance and to keep him from getting away.

His eyes narrowed as his ears kept moving and they all thought he wouldn't answer her for a minute, until he sighed.

"I don't know wench. It's nothing like I've ever felt before, and I've felt and seen some freaky shit in my lifetime."

Everyone attention was riveted upon the hanyou, until they finally saw the opening to the cavern ahead.

Astonishment would be a good word for the mutual feeling that rose up to overtake the group and no one seemed to be able to form words. The cavern itself was intact, which in and of itself was amazing, but what really took the group by surprise was the huge stalagmite that had been in the middle of the room. The rock contained that had contained the frozen image of the legendary miko Midoriko clutched within a huge demons jaw. The image was froze into stone the moment she forced her soul out of her body, along with the soul of the demon she was battling. Kagome gasped and the others couldn't seem to comprehend what they were seeing. The image was no more. Nothing but rubble scattered around the room as far as the eye could see. It was almost as if the stone had exploded from the inside out and that struck the group as very odd.

Kagome approached the rubble cautiously as did Sango and the boys spread out around the room poking through the debris, perhaps hoping to find a clue as to what happened.

"I can't believe this," Sango whispered, "How...why would someone do this? Why didn't they just take the jewel and leave? Why did they have to destroy the stalagmite as well?"

"It's a message, Sango," Kagome spat out, her temper growing with every piece of broken stone that filled her view.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Sango asked, as she turned towards her sister. They may not have been blood sisters, but they'd developed a strong bond from all of the hardships they'd been through over the years.

"I think what she means, dear Sango, is that just taking the jewel wasn't enough," Miroku said as he approached the two women, studying the area. "Whoever did this, destroyed the stalagmite to send a message to the keeper of the jewel that they have the jewel and they are confident no one can take it back from them. Sort of like a challenge, if you will."

"Why you always gotta spout more then you need to, Miroku?" Inuyasha snorted. "This is sort of like flipping the bird, as you say in your time, Kagome."

Kagome nodded, but Sango and Miroku seemed lost, as did Kilala and Shippo.

Shaking her head Kagome tried to put it into words they would understand.

"It's a very rude gesture to someone you strongly dislike."

They all nodded as their attention went back to the rubble. Shippo, feeling more brave now that they hadn't found anything, jumped to the ground and started shifting boulders out of the way. There was something under there that drew his attention the moment they'd stepped into the cavern and he needed to find out what it was.

"Shippo? What are you doing? " Kagome asked, confused as to why he was so focused upon that one spot.

Inuyasha strolled over and as if a light clicked on inside his head, he joined in the search with Shippo, frantically shoving rocks around.

Alarmed, the rest of the group gathered around the two demons and watched their movements and the pile steadily growing smaller by the second.

It wasn't five minutes later that they stopped and both looked up at each other with widened eyes before looking down again. Inuyasha growled low in his chest and Kagome swallowed hard, knowing that he must have found something he really didn't like.

"Inu? What is it? What did you find?" She softly whispered, approaching the two slowly, almost afraid to talk any louder.

His golden gaze shifted to her as he bent down and lifted something in his hand and the group gathered around his closed fist in anticipation.

"Something I never thought we would see again wench," Inuyasha growled out as his hand opened revealing something they hadn't seen for years and never thought they would again.

There in his clawed hand was a saimyosho, a hell bug, famous for hanging around Naraku and his incarnations. Sango gasped and Miroku's face seemed to fade to a sickly pale color as they tried to figure out what this could possibly mean.

"Inu, d..does this mean what I think it does?" Kagome whimpered out, her eyes so wide the whites were clearly shown even in the dim light.

"If your thinkin what I'm thinkin, that the bastard somehow managed to come back, then yes it does," Inuyasha body shook as his rage skyrocketed.

"B..But it might not be him...it could be one just managed to get..."

"Its got his scent all over it, Kagome," He paused for emphasis as his eyes locked with hers. "There's no way his scent would've survived these three years...absolutely no fuckin way. But that's not all either," He paused and waited till he had their complete attention, "There was more then just Naraku here, thats for sure."

"Do you recognize any of the scents Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Golden eyes stared down at the insect in his hand for a moment in thought.

"No. Whoever was here is someone we haven't met before, but if they managed to shatter he barrier then they are powerful, maybe even more so then Naraku ever could be," He snapped his gaze up to the rest of the group, "But what's really buggin me is that I can't sense their power, at all."

Absolute silence overcame the group, aside from the steady growl coming from the hanyou, as none seemed to know just what to say to that. Things were growing more and more complicated by the second.

"May I, Inuyasha?" Miroku extended his hand, nodding at the insect.

"Keh, knock yourself out house," He grunted, handing it over.

Miroku's brow furrowed as he studied the insect carefully, turning it over in his palm as the others conversed around him softly. His heart nearly stopped when the insect twitched. Thinking his frazzled mind was playing tricks on him he brought it closer to his face and froze as the insect seemed to stir out of a deep slumber and before he could even react or tell the others, it struck.

"AHHH!?" Miroku backed away clutching at his right hand, howling in pain.

"What the hell?!"

"Miroku, whats wrong!?"

Not being able to answer he continued backing away as the pain increased. It felt like his hand was being split in two and he feared what this meant. All of a sudden winds, that seemed to come from nowhere, whipped through the cave and whirled around the group.

Inuyasha made a grab for the monk, but stumbled as he noticed the breeze was coming from his right hand.

"GODDAMMIT! " He roared, not knowing what the hell to do.

"My beads, Inuyasha!" Miroku managed to grit out.

"What?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome gasped as she and Sango both realized what was happening.

"His prayer beads, Inuyasha! The ones that sealed off the wind tunnel!" Kagome shouted over the growing winds as both she and Sango grasped onto Miroku trying to get him to stay still.

"Where are they monk?!" Inuyasha snarled out.

"R...Robes..." Miroku managed to gasp before passing out from the pain and slumping into the women's grasp. Wasting no time, Inuyasha thrust his hand into the monks robes searching for the beads.

"Hurry, Inuyasha!" Shippo wailed as he bounced from foot to foot, not knowing what to do.

"Can it runt!" Inuyasha withdrew from his robes and made a grab for the monks right hand, wrapping the beads tightly around the palm and successfully sealing off the roaring winds. Nothing moved for a good 5 minutes as the dust settled and the group took in the situation. Sango sat the monk down and sunk to her knees beside him, exhaustion finally catching up to her.

"The fuckin bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, "He laid a fuckin trap, just like the last time!"

"I don't believe it," Sango whispered, her head buried within her hands. "He was gone, we were sure of it. How did he come back...how...HOW?!" She screamed to the heavens, the reverberating echo bounced off the walls and Inuyasha flattened his ears from the volume.

Kagome crouched down beside the slayer and pulled her into an embrace as she sobbed her grief out. She sifted her fingers through Sangos hair as she tried to sooth the distraught young woman, her eyes searched and locked with uneasy golden ones. What could they say to her when they were so confused themselves.

"I don't know, Sango," Inuaysha said breaking the silence and waited until her watery gaze lifted to him. "But I promise you, we will find out and put that bastard where he belongs. Back in the deepest part of hell where he will never see the light of day ever again."

Kagome nodded, agreeing with that statement, but stopped and narrowed her eyes as she seemed to spot something.

"Inuyasha, whats that?"

"Whats what, wench?" His eyes searching the room.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she studied him, "I...It looks like a leech."

"Where?" He asked, still looking about the room.

"Its on your arm, Inuyasha."

He lifted his arm up slightly and spotted the small pest. He made a grab for it and grunted when he had to use substantial strength to pry the little sucker off. "What is that, Inuyasha," Sango asked, as she calmed down. Both girls approached the hanyou intent to get a good look, but stopped when he grunted again, clearly surprised before flinging it onto the ground with considerable force.

"Inu, why..." Kagome started.

"The little fucker tried to latch on my hand!" He snarled out as he stepped forward to smash it to a pile of goop.

Sango and Kagome moved fast to stop him.

"Inuyasha no!" Sango cried out.

"We need to find out what it is first," Kagome interjected as she tried to get him to calm down. "It might have something to do with what happened here."

The hanyou growled and snorted as he managed to get his temper under control.

"If we can learn anything from the nasty thing, then that's more important, because we don't have anything else to go on right now," Sango stated, staring down at the slowly moving mass.

"It's certainly more then we have, and we need every little hint we can get," Kagome whispered.

* * *

Miles away a stoic Inu Lord stood atop a grassy hill as he watched over a small girl, currently on a mission to gather as many flowers as her little arms could carry. His nose quivered as several vile scents assaulted his senses and he had to bite back a growl as his eyes flashed from red to gold multiple times. A very familiar scent was mixed within and he knew something had happened. His eyes narrowed as he turned towards the direction of Inuyasha's forest and felt as the child approached and stood by his side.

"My Lord?" She whispered, having seen his internal struggle by the flashing of his eyes and heard his growls.

"Stay close, Rin. Something has happened, and there are foul scents drifting on the wind."

"Do you know what it is my Lord?"

"There's only one thing that could smell like this... Naraku."

The name sent shivers through the child and seemed to make the very air still in fright.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the horizon. "Something wicked this way comes."

* * *

AN: Next chappie will be from rain0205, stay tuned!


	4. The Other Golden Gaze

Chapter 4

The Other Golden Gaze

rain0205 chapter

* * *

She inhales deeply, the smell of Makai not nearly as strong here. Her need to travel had taken her into new territory, but it was exactly where she needed to be. She let go of a small, contented sigh, continuing on her journey at stately pace. She wasn't in any hurry, feeling relaxed in the forest not unlike the one she chose to dwell in. It was almost as if the forest was welcoming her upon arrival.

Her senses catch the scent of humans, but that is normal. Many humans migrated here, the woes of Ningenkai to much for them to handle. She saw smoke coming from the many villages, the forest ending at the cliff. The sight was magnificent, unlike anything she had ever seen before in Makai. This was definitely the place she needed to be. Almost like she had seen it before in a dream. At that moment, she knew that she probably had. There was a reason she was drawn here, and she needed to find out why.

She jumped down from the cliff into more forest. Instantly her spine tingled, this was not the same forest as above. Something was here, some sort of being that had power beyond her understanding. Carefully, she took her steps forward, knowing that the only way out would be stealth. But she was still a young wolf, and in a completely new territory. She didn't notice the traps laid out for intruders. Her tawny eyes scanned what appeared to be the safest passage, but she triggered a trip wire. She cursed as she was imprisoned in a black cage. Stupid.

She carefully tested it, feeling forces she's never felt before within its walls, keeping her trapped there. Her tawny eyes were defiant as her ear twitched at her captor. Whoever this demon was, she was going to kill it. How DARE they think it was okay to catch her. She growled lowly as the shadowed figure appeared before her. Her arms were crossed, she did not back down her gaze. He took one step closer, but his face was still hidden by the tree cover.

"Release me now, and I may even kill you quickly," Moriko spat at the demon.

One more step, and he was finally visible. Moriko's breath caught in her throat, but her eyes were still hard. There before her stood a tall demon, long white hair catching in the midnight wind, and a curious, but very serious golden gaze meeting her. The markings on his face told her that he was very important indeed.

"You are lucky yourself to be alive at this moment," he spoke in a calm voice.

Moriko felt light headed at the sound. Her mouth went dry, but she dared not show it to this demon. What was happening to her? A slight movement, and he was in front of her, inches from her face. She drew in a small gasp, her tawny eyes now showing exactly how surprised and slightly worried she was. And then her world went black, that calm golden gaze the last thing she remembered seeing.

...

San opened up her eyes slowly, her mind dazed at the memory. Ever since that piece of the shikon jewel showed up, all she could think about was how she had gotten to know of its existence. Even now, the demon made her feel light headed, the feelings never actually leaving her despite everything that happened. Her stomach flipped when she felt movement beside her. She released a small sigh of relief, hoping her mate wouldn't catch it.

"Did I startle you?" he almost sounded amused.

She turned to face him, a smirk on her face, "Never," she whispered into his human ear.

She saw slight gold swirling in the pools of emerald green. He kissed her then, and all her previous thoughts left her mind. This was her mate, and no matter what, she knew that this was her destiny. And then the other golden gaze entered her mind. She pulled back from her mate, keeping her eyes closed but staying close to him. She stuck her head under his chin so that he wouldn't see her frown.

"San?" he inquired in his calm voice. His breath was hot on he forehead, and she smiled, gaining that warm feeling he always brought to her.

"Your breath stinks," she informed him with a grin.

He chuckled softly, "No better than yours I imagine."

"Don't be silly, Kurama, you're right here, there's no need to imagine."

"Rrrrriiiissseeee and shiiiii- Oh god!" screamed Kuwabars, bursting in the door and shielding his eyes almost immediately. Kurama pulled San closer to him, while she made damn well sure her blanket was under her chin, "Have you guys no shame?" the orange haired boy cried.

"No shame? This is my room! What the fuck is wrong with you?" exclaimed San while Kurama chuckled under his breath.

"Normal people sleep with clothes!"

"Seriously Kuwabara? I'm not fucking human for one, and for two, this is happening way too often. It's almost as if you're trying to catch me naked or in the middle of sex."

He turned slightly pink, making strangling noises. Kurama's laughs were now audible.

"I'll give you some credit though, you came to the longest lasting relationship known to all three world's to try and figure out love, but you could just ask, I don't mind sharing, ask Yukina."

He was as red as a tomato, on the verge of screaming. Kurama was openly laughing, which only making it worse for the young seer.

"You must be a devoted pupil if you're still waiting for instruction. Let me get started."

The door slammed instantly, Kuwabara gone before San could blink. Only the sound on her mates laugh filled her room. Her grin never left her face, as she turned back towards her mate, "I wasn't kidding, let's get started," she said almost out of breath, capturing his lips.

...

"How is she?" asked San, walking into Keiko and Yusuke's unofficial room in the temple.

Yusuke shrugged, his eyes glued to her. San kneeled down beside the half demons, placing a hand on Keiko's forehead. The wolf's tawny eyes went vacant, but Yusuke didn't really care to notice. San didn't reach into Keiko's mind very deeply, not sensing the girl's conscious mind very far. The half demon's mind was similar to her own mate's. The sense of human and demon sharing one entity was hard, but Keiko was improving nicely. Thankfully, the jewel hadn't affected any of the healing and training that they had put months into. Unfortunately, there was no memory of how the jewel shard had gotten to the girl in the first place, which is what San was really looking for.

"You said you knew what that shard was?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes," replied San simply, keeping her face serious and tawny gaze on Keiko.

"What exactly is it?"

"A legend, as far as I knew, the thing never existed," said Kurama, standing in the doorway.

"Can't say that anymore," said San.

"Evidently..." the fox trailed, "Perhaps we should retrace Keiko's steps. Could give us a clue as to where the shard came from."

"Where is it now?" San turned to look at the green orbs of her mate.

"In your room. I placed it into a small glass container."

"It hasn't tried to latch onto you?"

"No."

San nodded, standing up to her full height. She turned to look at the former detective, "Coming?"

Yusuke nodded, standing and turning his back on his mate. San watched him very closely. Yusuke was quite the hot head, there was no telling where his emotions would lead him. Especially when it came to Keiko. San didn't say anything though, she only understood too well what it was like to have your loved ones in danger. They followed Kurama out of the temple, where Kuwabara appeared to be waiting.

"Hiei took off saying he was sick of waiting," said Kuwabara.

"I see you had this planned out since last night," San noted to her mate.

"This morning. Last night I kept recalling everything I had ever heard about the shikon jewel."

"What do you know about it?" asked Yusuke.

"Never mind that now. Let's focus on this and then perhaps I'll tell you a bedtime story," San smiled.

She changed into her wolf form before Yusuke could retort. She raised her muzzle to the air, taking in a few whiffs. She could smell Hiei's fresh scent mingled with Keiko's, could smell that Kuwabara had worked out today and not showered, could smell that Yusuke didn't believe in bathing either, and then the sweet rosy scent of her mate. Following Keiko's scent that she was not locked onto, she led the three boys into the forest.

After some light trotting, she decided to leave them in her dust. They were a little slow, but her mate would be able to find her no matter where she went. She could smell Hiei on the same path as Keiko's scent, and she took that to be a good sign. She wondered where the fire demon was, how far he had gone. His speed was the only one that greater than hers, and who knows when he had left to follow the half demon. Where could a piece of the shikon jewel could have come from? Why was it in pieces? She had only seen it once, glowing purple and completely whole...

...

The light shines behind her lidded eyes. Her head feels hazy, and she knows that is from whatever had killed her consciousness. She dares not move, trying to gauge the situation she was in. Her ankles and wrists were bounded, that much she could feel. Her ears could hear rustling and the crack of a fire. Her nose could catch a sweet scent in the air, and it made her heart begin to race. She tried her best to keep her breaths steady, but knowing that the demon who captured her was so close made that increasingly difficult.

"I see you're awake," his voice sounded soothing, and it made her stomach do a flip.

Giving up all her previous pretense, she opened her tawny eyes. His golden gaze met them instantly, and she scowled at him.

"Why have you captured me?" she asked in a loathing voice.

"You're an intruder," he answered simply.

"You don't seem to be the type that keeps intruders."

"You're correct."

"Which can only make me wonder why you have captured me?"

"Has anyone every told you that for a wolf, you're too curious?"

"That is of no matter. You have failed to answer my question. Twice."

He turned his attention back to preparing the meal in front of him, "You're also quite impatient. Very peculiar behavior in a wolf."

Moriko growled, narrowing her eyes. He was ignoring her, however, and it only made her more angry. She was never one to accept the failings in herself. But, she was also a very young wolf that had much to learn. She studied this demon's face, still ignoring the feelings he made her feel. It was ridiculous, there was no way that he was doing this to her. Must have been whatever it was he used to practically poison her. He finished with his meal, standing up with it in his hands and looking at her once more. Moriko's mind was racing, but she didn't dare let that show in her eyes. His golden gaze was calm, observing. He walked over towards her, sitting down beside her. He offered her the bowl he held. She didn't relent.

"You need your strength," he told her calmly.

"You don't keep intruders," she stated bluntly.

"You're not dead yet."

"And why is that?"

He kept his gaze steady as he the placed her bowl gently in her hands. She drew in a sharp breath as his skin touched hers, an electric feeling at the connection. The shock showed in her eyes as she brought her eyes back to those golden orbs. She could tell he was slightly out of breath, and for some reason that made her feel better.

"I feel it would be wrong to kill you..." he trailed, his eyes narrowing slightly. He brought his hand to hold her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Moriko felt her breath catch in her throat at his touch, "...Purity lies in you. Something that is rare for a demon..." He turned her face this way and that, her tawny eyes glazed over, her head swimming, "...yes. I may very well have use for you. A warrior..." he practically whispered, causing the wolf to let out an involuntary sigh, "How are you called?" his voice normal, but his hand still holding her chin.

The change in his voice snapped her back to reality, and she glared at this demon. She shook her head free of his grasp, "Wolves have no need of names," she growled.

Her captor smiled, "I suppose not."

He got up, walking towards the end of the room. Moriko watched him closely, wondering what he was up to. He came back with a blanket in his arms, his golden gaze never leaving her as he got closer.

"Eat, gain your strength back. Sleep when you're finished, we set out tomorrow," he instructed with his calm voice. He placed the blanket beside her, going back to sit on the other side of the fire.

"Where do you plan to take me?" she asked in a neutral voice.

"I haven't yet decided," he replied with a shrug.

"Will you be sleeping?"

He smirked, locking eyes with her once more, "I think you know the answer to that question."

"You kind of have me tied up."

"But I know you have the power to control plants."

"Yes, you're very intelligent for figuring that out," replied Moriko dryly.

"I'm surprised you've survived this long with that mouth of yours."

"You have no idea."

"That isn't poison you know. It'll clear the toxins in your body and give you a clear mind."

"I'm sure."

"What proof do you need?"

"Your name."

His eyes narrowed slightly, and then his smirk returned, "Sesshoumru."

...

The name echoed in San's mind. It had been centuries since she thought of him, but now he was being thrown right in front of her face. She focused on Hiei and Keiko's scent, both still on the same path. She didn't know how far behind the others were, but she wasn't concerned. She was finally gaining on Hiei. The little shit could run faster than any demon she had ever known in her life. But if he wasn't moving, then she was easily able to catch him. And see why he stopped where he did. She changed into her human form, the other demon acknowledging her arrival.

He stopped because of the resonating power here, in Mushiyori City. The very place that the gate to Makai was. Something, no, someone, at least a couple someones had passed through here. And San could feel the presence of jewel here, parts of it that had made it over to their world. There were quite a few, and they scattered in all directions. San tried to identify the scents in the area. Two of them she didn't know, but the third, she couldn't quite pin point. She frowned, the feeling of these demons making her start to worry.

"You feel it, don't you?" it was not to much of a question as it was more a statement from Hiei.

San nodded, still frowning. Nothing about this sat well with her, and as they waited for the others to show up. Minions were about, and it sprung the two demons into action. There were about six demons in sight, and four more that hadn't made an appearance yet. These were just the brutes, the ones to test their powers. And their power was laughable compared to the fire apparition and the wolf in front of them. It was a joke, the sheer release of the two's power obliterated them before their very eyes. Which was what the demons in the shadows were waiting for.

Kurama's rose whip killed two demons coming for San's back, while Kuwabara's spirit sword chopped one after Hiei, and Yusuke's spirit gun took care of the other. The five of them stood with their backs to each other, waiting, facing every possible direction. The trees rustled in the wind, and then the demon they were waiting for made an appearance.

He wasn't pretty, but not many demons full of hate were. San noted he had two jewel shards embedded in one leg and on arm. So only his right side was to fear. There were a couple more minions lurking in the shadows, but they were of no moment. This was the demon that they came to see.

"Friends of that half breed? I smell her scent all over you," the ogre snarled at them.

His power was pitiful, but demon energy could not be properly measured with the variable of jewel shards involved. The only thing San really knew about ogres, was that their claws were poisonous. She kept her eye on the shards, waiting for this moron to make the first move. But Hiei had already beat him to it, unsheathing his sword and lunging at the beast. The sprung the others into action. As Hiei's sword was dismissed, Kurama's rose whip and Yusuke's spirit gun came from either side. When the idiot decided to jump up, he found San's mouri kouba waiting for him. One thing was true to the rumor, Ogres were not very smart.

But as he swept them all away with his right arm and leg, they realized that he could take a pretty big hit. Probably a side effect of being thick headed. Those jewel shards really made a difference, especially if you knew how to use them. Which San was sure this demon didn't up to their full potential. It was probably the only advantage they really had until they knew more of the jewel. In the meantime, it was best to sever the orgre's limbs so as to get their hands on what they want. But even before they had a chance to really show this moron ogre he didn't stand a chance, Koenma was there, with Botan at his side. The ogre was vanquished and the two shards glowing in Koenma's hand.

"Oh look, the toddler saves the day," grumbled Yusuke.

"You should be more grateful," replied Koenma.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come," said San.

"You knew he was coming?" asked Kuwabara.

"Didn't you?" San smirked. Ever since he had been revealed as a seer, she always joked about foreseeing the future.

"The other demons have gone," stated Kurama.

"Hn. Pitiful lackeys. Probably going to report to their master," said Hiei, sheathing his sword.

"I received a message from Genkai. San identified you have a piece of something called the Shikon Jewel," said Koenma.

"And you hold two more pieces. We were trying to figure out how they got onto Keiko in the first place," said Kurama.

"My father sent me down here to talk to you about it."

"Haven't you found another detective by now?" asked Yusuke.

"With the current truce of Makai and Ningenkai, another Reikai Tantei is ineffective and a waste of our resources."

"Yes, that's completely obvious by the way you keep coming to us with your problems," replied San dryly.

"You're already trained, and involved."

"Hn. Save it fool. I will no longer let Spirit world decide my fate. You lost that ability when the gate was open and you were found out. My world will be fine, I have no allegiance to this one," said Hiei. It looked as if he disappeared from his spot. But the truth was, his speed was great.

"Coward!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Forget it," said San, "He'll be around, he can't ignore this now that he knows it move freely throughout the world."

"Agreed. It's best we reconvene at the temple and discuss this matter further. We're too exposed here at the tunnel," said Kurama.

San looked at the tunnel her mate was referring to. Makai lied in that cave, she only remembered it too well when she had first set foot there. It was her home, where her adventure had first started. She frowned slightly, a golden color catching her tawny eyes. And she swore at that moment, she saw that other golden gaze calmly observing her as it used to. Could it be? Was he really here? Were her memories just a premonition?

"San?" the voice of her mate forced her attention away from it. The others had already begun their long walk back towards the temple. San looked again at the cave, but it was black, "Let's go," he told her in a soft voice. She nodded, taking one last look at the cave and then turning her back on it. She couldn't help but feel that his eyes were on her the whole time.

* * *

AN: sorry for the delay, lets get them pumping back up and in action by a normal time.. remember, if this confuses you, visit my page to read about my oc's and read eternity and the key to be caught up to speed. thanks so much for giving me your time and attention.


	5. Vague Descriptions

Inuyasha gingerly picked up the leech with a sneer and slipped it into a small sack plastered with sutras to prevent it from escaping or being crushed and handed it to Sango for safe keeping.

"Lets go, we can't afford to waste anymore time here." Inuyasha muttered making his way back out of the cave, his hands balled into fists as he tried to control his temper, his ears flicking in multiple directions in agitation.

The group filed out of the cave slowly, each mind on just what they were going to do now filled their minds. Miroku being helped by both girls as they hobbled out of the cave, the ordeal seemed to sap all his strength and left him weaker then he'd ever felt before, probably another side effect courtesy of Naraku. It truly said just how out of it he was when he didn't take the opportunity to feel up the girls rears or make suggestive comments and that was disconcerting to say the least. They'd barely made it halfway to the entrance when a low rumbling started behind them, freezing them in place as they glanced at each other in fear, hoping it wasn't what they thought it was. They all turned towards the sound jumping as the ceiling started to crumble around them and broke into a run as the crashing of rocks tumbling down behind them shook the walls.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted scooping Kagome up into his arms and darted towards the opening, just as Kilala transformed and grabbed both Sango and Miroku using her demon speed to move ahead of the falling rocks.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Shippo shouted, clutching to Kagome's neck desperately as a huge boulder broke away from the ceiling threatened to crush them.

Inuyasha grunted as he swerved, dodging the rock and burst out of the entrance followed closely by Kilala just as the tunnel collapsed in on itself with a tremendous crash, a huge billow of dust exploded from within. Gasping for air the group turned back when they got a safe distance away to see the mouth of the cave crumble into disarray, leaving no sign there was ever an entrance.

Setting Kagome on her feet Inuyasha inspected her from head to toe ensuring no harm had come to her before turning to make sure everyone was in one piece. They all coughed as the cloud of dust settled and heaved a collective sigh, relieved to be out of danger yet again.

"Why did it just collapse like that?" Sango's brows furrowed as she laid a hand on what used to be the entrance.

Kagome clutched Shippo to her chest, burying her face in his hair as she studied the mess in front of her sadly. "I don't know. I mean it's not like we disturbed anything vital in there."

"Perhaps it was because Midoriko's stalagmite was somehow preventing it from collapsing and now that it had been destroyed there was nothing to hold it up anymore?" Miroku offered tiredly, leaning against a nearby tree as he clutched his hand to his body.

"But if that were the case, then why hadn't it collapsed before we got here?" Kagome frowned. "After all, I'm sure it was destroyed long before we even got here."

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "Its probably cause Naraku and whoever else the bastard has workin for him, wanted us to see what they did before it collapsed." He snarled, baring his fangs. "Probably his way of rubbin it in our faces."

"You're probably right," Kagome sighed before glancing at the monk again. "Hey Miroku?"

Miroku raised his head.

"What can I do for you Kagome?"

"I think maybe we should go see Mushin now that your wind tunnel has come back." She tilted her head. "Don't you?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, holding his hand up to study it before nodding.

"That's a good idea. Perhaps he could shed some light on my situation and repair it should I need it."

Sango eyed the setting sun as she adjusted Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. "Its gonna be a long journey." She looked around meeting everyone's eyes. "Should we push through tonight or wait and go tomorrow?"

Kagome bit her lip as she studied Miroku anxiously. "I think we should head there right away. I mean who knows if getting the wind tunnel that abruptly damaged it or him for that matter." She turned to look at Inuyasha. "I think it's better to be safe then sorry. Plus I don't want to linger here any longer then necessary." She murmured.

Inuyasha grunted as he took in the monks appearance, looking thoughtful and nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right wench. We can travel through the night and we should get there around daybreak."

Sango scratched Kilala's ears as she sat by her side still in battle form. "How about it Kilala? Think you could carry both myself and Miroku through the night?"

Kilala purred and nudged her hand making a soft rumbling sound.

Kagome smiled. "Alright, so I'll be with Inuyasha and-"

"Master Miroku!?" A voice shouted from a distance, stopping their conversation.

They turned to see a familiar face jogging towards them, glad it wasn't an enemy taking advantage of their weakness at the moment.

"Hey, its Hachi!" Shippo shouted.

"Way to point out the obvious runt." Inuyasha scoffed rolling his eyes as Shippo stuck his tongue at him.

Miroku straightened slightly and offered up a wave to his friend.

"How are you my friend?"

The raccoon dog panted as he came to a stop and gasped as he saw the entrance to the cave.

"Woah, what happened here?! Did you guys do this?"

He turned to look at the group and spotted the beads wrapped around the monks hand.

"Master, what are those-"

"Its a long story Hachi, but how about giving us a ride to see Mushin and I'll fill you in then?" Mirokus tired voice replied.

Hachi nodded and stood back to transform.

"Alright, but I wanna know everything once we get there."

"You've got it." He said as Sango boosted him up on top of the expanded raccoon.

The ride there was somber as no one wanted to break the silence that seemed to descend with such a hard realization that things were not what they seemed.

Shock, disbelief and anger ran through the group as they all tried to absorb what they had all just witnessed. Their mortal enemy, the one that had torn apart each of their lives with his hatred and malice was still running around, free to do whatever he wanted. Free to maim, to create chaos, free to kill and they were at a loss as to how to stop him and whoever revived him.

Muted conversation flowed through the night air as they all tried to come to terms with the realization that their quest was not done, that perhaps the last 4 years was for naught. How, why, who...all these floated through their minds. Somewhere along the way they'd been cheated, their victory felt hollow now, fake, leaving the group with a bitter taste in their mouths as they traveled through the night. But they would not give up, they were fighters through and through and they would see this to the end and make damn sure that when they killed the bastard this time he would stay dead, or die trying. He could not be allowed to live any longer, the world cannot withstand such evil and not fall into ruin.

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's back and gazed at the night sky above. The twinkling of countless stars winked back at her and she heaved a great sigh feeling as though a tremendous weight was pressing down upon her. Inuyasha squeezed her hand gently as he twined them together, a silent affirmation that they were there for each other in this trying and confusing time. She smiled softly, squeezing back as he rubbed a thumb across her hand, relishing in this rare moment of serenity, accepting his silent companionship and returning it in kind. Sometimes they didn't need words to communicate between them and now was no different.

"Roku?"

Kagome's gaze landed back on her companions, her extended family, as Shippo's little voice broke the unbearable silence that had descended upon the group.

The little fox had his little hands resting on the monks crossed legs as he himself seemed to be lost within his own thoughts, eyes not truly seeing the night sky. Sango paused from her nervous cleaning of Hiraikotsu and bit her lip, watching the two out the corner of her eye.

"Roku?" Shippo's voice wobbled as he tried to get his attention again.

Tears pricked her eyes as she watched her adopted son, his usually cheerful voice wavered ever so slightly as he tried to bring comfort to one of his family members. It was clear he had no idea how to try and fix this situation, but he was trying nonetheless. Despite his size Shippo had a determined will inside of him a resolve to always be strong for his family and even with his age he was still considered to be just a child by demon standards. There were plenty of times he was frightened, but he always persevered and came through in the end, reinforcing the idea that he would surely be a powerful demon when he grew up.

Miroku heaved a tired sigh and closed his eyes for a moment before looking down at the fox tyke offering him a weak smile and Kagome could see he was barely keeping it together. She knew she'd probably be a blubbering mess had she been in his shoes.

"What is it, Shippo?" His voice sounded so exhausted, so much more older then he really was and yet again Kagome was in awe at just how strong her family was in the face of adversity. Here he was with the weight of the world back on his shoulders after thinking he was finally safe to live his life without wondering when his curse would claim him, back at square one. And yet he was still putting on a brave face as he tried to reconcile his situation of not knowing what tomorrow would bring. Miroku was pretty easy going, but being faced with the situation that had hung over his head from childhood she could see his confidence crumbling just a little. In his eyes reflected the uncertainty, the pain and realization that he felt weak, when he certainly wasn't. He was one of the most upbeat people she knew, with an inner strength that matched his outer one in the heat of battle. A fierce warrior would emerge when his loved ones were in danger making him a fearsome opponent indeed, even without the wind tunnel.

"Are you ok?" Shippo's big green eyes riveted on the monk.

Mirokus mouth quirked as he ruffled the kitsune's bangs.

"Yeah Squirt, I'm alright. Just thinking."

Shippo climbed into his lap and tenderly patted his cheek with a trembling hand.

"We'll keep it together for you." Shippo offered as he perched on the monks lap his bushy tail swaying in the breeze.

The familiar saying brought out small chuckles from the group and a much needed reprieve from the tense atmosphere. It was funny how the simple, innocent words of a child can change someones outlook in an instant.

"Thanks Shippo, it's nice to know I've got such strong ally's beside me." He said chuckling softly.

Shippo puffed his chest out with pride and hopped back over to Kagome, settling on her lap as he brought out his spinning top, fiddling with it as he drew warmth from his adoptive mother. Kagome kissed the top of his head tenderly and ran her fingers through his tail as she watched him polish his spinning top.

'Still so young to have to face such peril everyday.' She mused, shaking her head silently.

Inuyasha squeezed her hand again and she turned a bit to see his profile as he continued to stare out into the endless night. His silver ears were rapidly flicking back and forth showing his agitation, shoulders tense, golden eyes searching the night sky as if the stars themselves would have the answers to the universe. She knew out of all of them the situation had to be weighing heavily upon his mind and soul. He'd thought his enemy had been dispatched, gone straight to hell and consequently got his revenge for himself, his surrogate family and for Kikyo. She knew the thought that it had all been for naught shamed him and would blame himself, thinking that whatever happened was somehow his fault. But she was determined to keep her family together through this, it was no ones fault. No one could've seen this coming and she would be damned if this would tear their group apart, not without a fight.

"Inuyasha, what are we gonna do?" Kagome whispered, watching as an ear flicked in her direction.

A golden eye peered back at her and she almost gasped at the pain and confusion she saw warring in those globes. He'd never shown that much emotion in his eyes, at least not all at once. His whole life he'd lived hiding behind a mask, never showing how things affected him in the slightest. It was his way of coping with the cruel world he'd been subjected to since he was left alone after his mother died. So to see him so open, displaying such raw emotions, unsettled her and she knew it would fall to her to be his rock if he needed it and chances were they would all need it through this.

His usually rough voice came out soft and unsure, the words drifted along the wind almost being snatched away with the breeze.

"I don't know Kagome, I just don't know."

* * *

Miles away a demon lord paused in his travels, tilted his head and scented the air as a familiar smell invaded his senses. Narrowing his eyes he turned in the direction the scent was traveling and growled. Jaken stilled and trembled as Sesshomaru's youki rose around him dangerously, red seeping into his golden gaze as he studied the horizon. Whatever he was sensing had the inu on full alert and was none too happy, his posture promising pin for the recipient of his ire.

"M..My Lord?"

Rin, heedless of the danger, skipped up to the inu and latched onto his leg in affection, effectively drawing him out of his murderous thoughts as he turned to regard her for a moment. She gave him a wide smile in response, her calming aura soothed his hackles that had risen so suddenly.

"Rin you idiot, don't just gra-" The toad demon sputtered rushing up to the small child to reprimand her.

"Jaken."

"Eeep, y-yes Milord?" Jaken shivered as he jumped back in fear and clutched onto his staff for dear life.

"Stay here and watch over Rin."

"Where are you going my Lord?" Only to cringe as he was pinned with a glare from the inu.

"That's none of your concern. Now stay here and if any harm comes to her, you die."

Jaken swallowed nervously before bowing. "Yes, Milord."

Sesshomaru laid a hand on the child's head gently gaining her attention. "Rin."

"Yes, Milord?" She chirped happily.

"Behave."

"Of course!" She gave him a wide grin as she stepped back and stroked Au Uns noses as he grazed silently.

With one final look the demon lord strolled out of the clearing and into the great unknown. His destination, wherever that scent led him, because the one whom it belonged to was supposed to be deceased, sealed, never to be revived again. But finding Inuyasha's scent mixed in had him on edge. Just what was going on and why was the half breed's scent mixing with it and where was it heading? A multitude of questions floated through his head and he was determined to get all the answers, even if he had to beat them out of the stubborn hanyou.

* * *

"Hmmm, interesting, very interesting." Mushin scratched his chin as he studied Miroku's hand, after listening to their strange tale.

"Looks to me like this wind tunnel is bigger then the one you originally had."

"Does that mean my life span is even shorter?" Miroku asked quietly.

Mushin, sighed taking a swig from his sake jug and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Honestly?"

The group leaned in.

"I have no idea."

A collective groan flew through the air as Miroku smacked the back of the drunks head.

"You damn drunkard!"

"Tell me again why we are wasting our time here." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome shook her head as she went back to watching Shippo and Kilala playing in the yard, smiling as Shippo showed off some tricks for Hachi.

"Isn't there anything you can tell us? What about the bug we found?" She asked her eyes zeroed in on the insect on the floor, grimacing. She really hated bugs.

"Ah yes, now there is something I can tell you about that." He leaned forward to study the bug sitting on the floor still bound by sutras, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"I think you all know that it isn't just an ordinary bug. No this leech, or rather this demon parasite is very rare and I've never seen one myself but I am familiar with the description."

"A parasite?" Kagome asked. "We've seen those before but this one isn't like the ones we've encountered." She pointed out.

"Oh right, your referring to those ones that latch onto bigger demons right, Kagome?" Sango replied.

"Yeah, but those look nothing like this one."

"Indeed, and that's because this one only comes from a specific demon and if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would not have believed that it is even here." His bushy eyebrows scrunched as he poked it with a stick.

"Why is that Master?" Miroku questioned.

The old man leveled a stern stare at the group that was highly unusual, the drunken haze that clouded his eyes cleared.

"Because the demon that this parasite belonged to was supposedly killed and sealed ages ago."

"And how do you know that ya drunkard? Inuyasha muttered.

He turned towards the hanyou.

"Because it was my duty to see that this demon remained sealed forever."

Inuyasha leaned closer in interest.

"So you know whose working with Naraku then? Tell me old man!"

Mushin leaned back as he took another swig of his sake, scratching his big belly before letting out a belch that had the group leaning back in disgust.

"Unfortunately it is not as simple as all that. I was given a scroll by my master describing a specific duty to watch over a certain demons remains and make sure he would never again see the light of day."

"This is the first time I've ever heard of this Master." Miroku stated, confused.

The old monk turned to him before sighing and looking back at the insect.

"That's because my dear boy, it was not something you needed on your shoulders. You already had the cursed wind tunnel looming over you so I did my part to watch over the demon until I could no longer."

"So whose been watching over it since then?" Inuyasha scowled. "Tell me you didn't just abandon your duty you old drunk!" He shouted.

"Of course not! I appointed a new guard years ago. Someone who was even stronger then I to watch over it in a shrine not too far from here, but carefully hidden away from prying eyes." He frowned, crossing his arms across his chest in thought. "But to see this, I would have to say that the guard didn't accomplish his task."

"No shit old man! Leave it to you to fuck everything up! Isn't this just fuckin' great!" Inuyasha shouted jumping to his feet and stomping out of the room probably to sulk in a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Watch your mouth around Shippo!"

All she got back was a "Keh!" from him, and a "Yeah, you Baka!" from the kitsune.

"Isn't there anything you can tell us about the demon?" Sango asked as she leaned as close as she dared to the leech.

"How about what he looked like? Did the scroll mention anything like that? It would certainly narrow down his type." She said glancing back up at the monk.

The old man shook his head.

"That I cannot tell you. The scroll didn't go into detail about it, but it did mention some of the demons who defeated it by name. I'll have to dig it back out to refresh my memory. I do know that this was a rare demon and had no equal, meaning this bug should not be here at all."

"So there's nothing you can tell us then?" Kagome asked.

"I'm afraid not." He shook his head again. "The only one who could tell you anything would be one of the demons who defeated it. Now, that I think about it there was a well known name listed in there, along with a few vague descriptions of the demons who defeated it."

They all leaned in close.

"And who is this demon Mushin? Can you remember anything?" Kagome inquired, hopeful.

The monk thought for a good minute before tilting his head to stare out the door Inuyasha stomped out of earlier. "You know that hanyou seemed to fit one of the demons descriptions somewhat, only this one was full demon and much older then him."

Kagome tilted her head as she looked to Sango and Miroku.

"So, someone who resembled Inuyasha."

"Is older then him." Sango stated.

"And a full demon." Miroku finished, their eyes connecting while they all put the pieces together silently."

Kagome gasped. "You don't think the demon they are talking about-"

"Would be me, Miko."

A calm voice spoke from the open doorway drawing their attention with gasps, followed by a loud voice and a red blur appeared in front of them brandishing his sword.

"Sesshomaru!"


End file.
